Like a Boss
by amayaryu
Summary: Roronoa Zoro é um jovem milionário – dono da corporação Hōjin san Ken –, inabalável até surpreender-se com sua nova empregada. Até onde será saudável a relação entre chefe e funcionário?


Like a Boss

– Nada. – Nami resmungou e atirou o jornal sobre a mesinha de centro que ficava no meio da sala. Fazia algumas semanas que procurava algum emprego que fosse bem pago, o que parecia ser mera ilusão nos dias atuais. O dinheiro estava acabando, acumulando as dívidas e alimentando o saldo já negativo no banco.

Logo cedo já estava vestida em trajes sociais pronta para ir a Yokohama em busca de emprego. A cidade era conhecia por seus complexos de prédios moderníssimos e exuberantes, revestidos pelo luxo dos magnatas do circulo empresarial japonês, e do mundo. Lá era o lugar perfeito para tentar a sorte, bom, pelo menos Nami acreditava fielmente que as coisas poderiam mudar por lá. E com esse pensamento seguiu para o movimentado metro de Tóquio.

A viagem era rápida, em menos de trinta minutos estaria em Yokohama, o pior obstáculo seria agüentar toda a movimentação das estações. Não que ela se importasse com o desconforto de estar em meio das multidões, mas não queria sujar e amassar a roupa que estava impecável sobre o corpo, enfim.

Desvencilhando das pessoas que se amontoavam em sua volta, Nami chegou até uma das escadas rolantes que dava acesso as ruas da cidade. O barulho da metrópole era demasiadamente alto na área central, infringindo qualquer pensamento lógico que se pudesse ter ali. Os carros atulhavam as ruas com suas buzinas agudas, contrastando com as diversas placas e letreiros digitais espalhados por postes e prédios. Nami sentia-se zonza em observar tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, entre elas empresas discretamente dispostas entre os prédios.

Continuou circulando até chegar a uma avenida menos movimentada, avistando vários prédios gigantescos, inclusive o famoso complexo de Hōjin san Ken. E seria lá o primeiro lugar que levaria o seu currículo.

Nami aproximou-se da entrada do prédio, e as portas automáticas se abriram como se a convidassem para entrar. O lugar era luxuoso, o chão de porcelanato negro contrastava com as paredes brancas emoldurada por belíssimos quadros com detalhes prateados. Uma mulher de cabelos curtinhos e azuis que estava atrás do balcão de recepção, chamou a atenção da ruiva com um sorriso gentil estampado sobre os lábios.

– Bom dia. Posso ajudá-la?

– Sim, gostaria de deixar meu currículo na empresa.

A garota ajeitou os óculos na face e começou a digitar algo no computador. – Qual o seu nome? Possui hora marcada?

– Meu nome é Nami, Orenji Nami, e – fez uma pequena pausa. – não possuo hora marcada.

– Ligarei para o outro setor, assim que possível será atendida. – a garota sinalizou com os dedos para uma sala de recepção. – Pode esperar ali, senhorita Nami.

A ruiva cruzou o saguão e sentou no sofá de couro negro, e esperou até que alguém lhe atendesse. Após alguns minutos, uma mulher muito bem trajada e incrivelmente bela chamou a atenção da ruiva que lia uma revista qualquer.

– Senhorita Orenji?

– Eu mesma.

– Por favor, vamos ao meu escritório.

– Sim. – Nami seguiu vislumbrada atrás da morena até chegar ao elevador panorâmico. Ambas entraram em silêncio, e seguiram até o quinto andar do prédio. Não era muito alto, mas a imagem que possuía de Yokohama dali era incrível. A morena indicou o caminho de seu escritório para a ruiva, e a convidou para entrar.

Nami ficou encantada com o que observou.

O lugar era incrivelmente harmônico, todos os móveis eram de mogno e ao fundo da sala havia uma imensa estante recheada de livros que encobriam a parede do alto a baixo. A graciosa parede de vidro deixava à mostra toda a cidade e o oceano com sua visão panorâmica. Realmente, aqueles prédios de Yokohama eram incrivelmente belos e luxuosos.

A mulher sentou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas, pregando o olhar profundo na face tensa e admirada de Nami.

– Meu nome é Nico Robin, gerente executiva. – pegou a pequena agenda de couro e leu alguma coisa antes de prosseguir. – Tashigi me informou que você quer deixar a disposição seu currículo para a empresa. Posso ver.

– Claro. – Nami se pronunciou nervosa diante de tanta seriedade e intimidação, remexendo nos papéis que havia em sua pasta para entregar para a executiva. – Aqui está.

Com o papel em mãos, a ruiva estendeu para que Robin o pegasse, zelando que todo o seu conhecimento fosse o suficiente para preencher os requisitos mínimos para uma entrevista na Hōjin san Ken. Nico leu cuidadosamente o currículo sem transparecer nenhuma expressão de negatividade e positividade, deixando Nami mais apreensiva do que já estava. Após algum tempinho a voz firme e suave da executiva invadiu com temor e ansiedade os ouvidos da ruiva.

– Infelizmente você não cumpre as exigências mínimas para trabalhar na Hōjin san Ken. Sinto muito. – entregou o papel para a ruiva.

– Não há nada que eu posso fazer? Alguma indicação?

A voz de Nami afunilava conforme as palavras eram despejadas uma atrás da outra, deixando evidente que ela havia se desesperado com a notícia. A morena ponderou por alguns segundos lembrando-se que Lola, uma das empregadas do grande chefe, precisava de auxilio em sua mansão. Nada referente à empresa, mas era uma vaga de emprego, enfim.

– Aqui na empresa não há nada para você, mas uma das assistentes do chefe, Lola, precisa de auxílio em sua mansão, posso lhe passar o endereço e o telefone.

– É claro. – Nami vibrou observando a morena escrever com letra caprichada as informações no papel. – Irei agora mesmo lá.

– Advirto, não deve ser nada relacionado à Hōjin san Ken.

– Mas é bem pago?

– Muito. – Robin sorriu entregando o papel para a ruiva. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Orenji.

A mansão do grande milionário, dono da Hōjin san Ken, ocupava uma quadra inteira da tumultuada cidade de Yokohama. Praticamente em um dos pontos mais altos da cidade, pois de lá era possível ver a enorme roda gigante a beira do mar do pacífico, acompanhada pelos gigantescos prédios do centro. Nami parou na frente do portão de ferro negro emoldurado por pequenos detalhes dourados, e apertou o botão do interfone.

_– Pois não?_

– Bem, é que... Olá, me chamo Orenji Nami, estou aqui para falar com Lola.

_– Seja bem vinda._

O enorme portão moveu-se automaticamente para o lado, abrindo passagem para que Nami pudesse ter acesso ao enorme caminho curvo de ladrilhos até a mansão. O jardim era incrivelmente grande, revelando aos poucos alguns adornos e estatuetas típicas de praças orientais. E como senão fosse o bastante, a entrada era contemplada por um enorme chafariz com suas águas dançantes.

Uma mulher de silhueta enorme e gorda estava em frente da porta principal da mansão, possivelmente esperando a ruiva para que fosse guiada para a tal vaga. Nami aproximou-se e cumprimentou a mulher com um aceno gentil.

– Bom dia, senhorita Orenji, me chamo Lola Lasphustia, mas pode me chamar somente de Lola.

– Bom dia, Lola-san. Então... – Nami suspirou vislumbrada pela arquitetura do local. – este lugar é incrível.

– Que bom que gostou da decoração. Enfim, vamos ao que realmente interessa. – A mulher de cabelos rosados indicou com a mão para que Nami entrasse na casa, o que causou mais espanto na ruiva. O local era impecável, as paredes eram brancas e o teto era emoldurado por gesso com detalhes em dourado, no hall de entrada havia um enorme lustre de cristal que pendia do teto em meio a duas escadarias cobertas por uma tapeçaria clara que dava acesso ao andar superior. Nami continuou seguindo a mulher pelo extenso corredor, até finalmente chegar a uma pequena sala tão requintada quando o resto da mansão.

– Pode se sentar.

– Obrigada.

Lola sorriu acomodando-se no sofá fofo com estampas delicadas e florais em tons pastéis. – Nico Robin me ligou do escritório avisando sua chegada. Você está sabendo sobre o que se trata esta vaga?

– Na verdade, não. – assentiu timidamente. – Estou em busca de algum emprego que possa ganhar bem, pois tenho certos assuntos para resolver.

– Oh, compreendo. – Lola sorriu para a ruiva, confortando-a para deixá-la mais a vontade. – Já passei por coisas semelhantes. Mas vou ser sincera com você, está vaga é para Maid.

– Maid? Oh não, esse tipo de emprego eu não posso aceitar. – ergueu as duas mãos em protesto. – Não sou a pessoa certa para...

– Não se preocupe com isso, Nami-san. – a mulher riu alto, ajeitando a roupa sobre o corpo. – Não há fazeres domésticos, seria somente para servir ao jovem mestre, exatamente como um criado, ou mordomo.

– Eu... Eu não posso aceitar.

– Bom... – Lola ergueu-se e seguiu até um pequeno gabinete que havia ali. – O salário é ótimo, tem folga nos finais de semana, e praticamente só trabalhará quando o mestre estiver em casa. – pigarreou. – O lado negativo é que terá que morar aqui na mansão como todos os outros empregados, e usar uniformes.

– Lola, não estou acostumada com este tipo de coisa. Possivelmente estragarei tudo, eu entendo que seja uma ótima oportunidade para quem precisa rapidamente de dinheiro, mas...

– Você precisa de dinheiro. Vamos, pelo menos tente. – insistiu mostrando o contrato para Nami. – Tente.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Nami não conseguia acreditar que agora morava em uma mansão como maid. No momento em que assinou o contrato já fora designada para ficar ali e começar a trabalhar amanhã. Por Deus, a ficha não parecia cair, Nami era empregada do dono da Hōjin san Ken. E, como seria este dono? Um velho, um jovem ou uma criança? Enfim, talvez não fosse tão difícil servir um empresário, afinal quase não ficavam em casa, sempre em reuniões e viajando em busca de clientes e efetuando transições.

Nami procurava seu novo quarto em meio dos vários cômodos da mansão, até que finalmente encontrou. Era enorme. Bom, pelo menos Nami julgou enorme para uma empregada. As paredes eram azuis escuras, os móveis e a cama de dossel eram brancos de acordo com as portas e as janelas. O quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e arejado, havia até mesmo um vasinho de flores com um Lírio dentro enfeitando uma das cômodas.

– Nossa! Isso é mais bonito do que meu apartamento. – sobre o colchão havia uma roupa dobrada e protegida por um saco plástico, o que chamou a atenção de Nami. Ela adiantou-se até a cama e puxou o que estava dentro do saco revelando um uniforme muito fofo e constrangedor de maid. Nami encarou aquilo como se fosse um desafio, algo que não estava pronta para executar.

– Esse uniforme é tão... pervertido. – elevou a peça de encontro com o corpo analisando como aquilo era curto e desnudo nas costas. Curiosa para saber como o uniforme ficaria, decidiu o vestir e observar o quão vulgar ficaria sobre o seu corpo curvilíneo.

Nami demorou algum tempo para laçar os topes corretamente e nos lugares certos, aquilo era mais complicado do que imaginava. Puxou as meias 7/8 até certa altura deixando uma fina linha de suas coxas a mostra, e colocou a tiara com babados e rendas na cabeça. Algumas batidas bruscas na porta impediram que Nami corresse até o espelho para se olhar, envergonha por estar vestida daquele jeito demorou um pouco para atender a porta, com sorte seria Lola para lhe dar algumas dicas.

Abriu a porta e... Pelos Deuses, não era Lola, e sim um homem com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto à dela. Nami sentiu o rosto ferver sentindo-se humilhada e molestada perante os olhos negros e marcantes do homem que não saiam de sua imagem. Ela tentou fechar a porta, mas o homem segurou impedindo que a fechasse.

– Qual o problema? Não feche a porta na minha cara. – ele empurrou com força, fazendo Nami recuar junto com a porta.

– Qual o problema? – ela berrou fazendo o maximo de força possível para empurrar a porta. – Você é um maníaco, ou o quê? Saia! Idiota.

– Eu sou o dono dessa mansão. – ironizou emanando mais força, fazendo a ruiva dar alguns passos para longe do marco da porta.

O quê? Então aquele maníaco com cabelo esquisito era o dono daquele império? Droga.

– Me desculpe. – curvou o corpo em desculpas. – Me chamo Orenji Nami, não estava pronta para alguém me ver vestida assim. – as últimas palavras saíram um tanto agudas, despertando um sorrisinho cretino nos lábios do chefe.

– Está certo. – ele aproximou-se da ruiva analisando-a mais de perto, e realmente, não esperava uma garota tão apresentável como nova maid. – Meu nome é Roronoa Zoro, o dono da Hōjin san Ken, desta mansão e de outras coisinhas mais.

Roronoa colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça risca de giz e circulou pelo quarto sem despregar o olhar de Nami, deixando-a muito desconfortável. Céus, ela recém havia conhecido seu chefe e já estava o odiando, deveria ser terrível trabalhar para um homem com um ego tão grande e inflamado como o dele.

– O que fez você trabalhar aqui?

– O dinheiro. – Nami respondeu amarguradamente rebatendo como podia a pressão do homem. – Espero que isso não seja um empecilho para você.

– Não, mas cobro muito a dedicação dos meus empregados. – ele crispou os lábios sendo absorvido por uma expressão altamente carrancuda. – Não trabalho com pessoas fracas, sem empenho e dedicação. Lembre-se disso, afinal, eu sou o chefe.


End file.
